


Sex is Love

by Istra_Faemore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door slammed shut and they were across the room in a flash. Hunter and archangel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is Love

The door slammed shut and they were across the room in a flash. Hunter and archangel, their tongues echoing an ancient, primal battle that their bodies would partake in shortly. Lucifer grappled Sam's arms into place at his sides, pinning them while he plundered that mouth.

He manoeuvred them towards the wall, into a position where he could take advantage of the body on offer as much as Sam wanted him to. He slammed Sam back and dived on him. 

Sam let out pained moan as his back hit the wall. But that didn't matter. Didn't. Not when Lucifer's hot mouth was kissing his way down his arched neck. When his nimble hands, stymied by the buttons on his shirt just _pulled_ and pinched and pulled his nipples. Sam shivered, thrusting his chest into Lucifer's hands. He gasped and moaned.

"Lucifer, oh! Ahh please." All he got was a dirty chuckle that washed over his skin. Lucifer unbuckled his belt and ghosted his hand over the bulge in Sam's jeans. "Please." 

"Shhh," Lucifer dropped to his knees, slowly dragged the zipper down and mouthed Sam's erection through his boxers, holding Sam's hips flush to the wall. He tormented Sam for a few long minutes before pulling his boxers down and swallowing Sam in one go. 

Sam's eyes rolled back and he thunked his head against the wall, fingers gripping Lucifer's hair, urging him to take him, frustrated at the inability to thrust into that sweet, hot mouth. He whined, words spilling from his mouth and _please Lucifer oh God please now please._

Lucifer pulled off his cock long enough to growl, "Don't say that name. Not here. Not now." He bit Sam's inner thigh hard enough to make him gasp, but not hard enough to mark him. Sam made a disappointed sound, and Lucifer chuckled again. "You want me to mark you? Oh you do, don't you Sam? Want to know that you belong to me, to walk around and feel all dirty in the morning, feeling my marks, knowing that I own you." Sam shivered, crying Lucifer's name. Teeth grazed his thigh again and sank in, sending a spiral of lust through Sam causing his body to jerk and his hands in Lucifer's hair to clench tightly. 

Lucifer suckled the skin before pulling back. He teased a finger between Sam's cheeks and circled his hole. When that finger slipped in, it was slick. Working it in, Lucifer began opening Sam, crooking his fingers when he had two in to drift across his prostate in slow, teasing strokes. He loved the way Sam clenched around him, the way he tried to thrust down, to fuck himself and he loved the frustrated little whimpering sounds that fell out of Sam's mouth with every thwarted attempt to deepen the fingers.

Lucifer relented, and stood, fingers slipping from Sam's body. Sam fumbled with his belt and the fly of his jeans, his hands slow and clumsy and he cursed them. Lucifer batted them aside and undid his own jeans, pushing them down far enough for his dick to spring free, pre-come pearling at the head. He cupped Sam's ass with his hands and lifted him. It didn't take Sam long to catch on and to wrap his long legs around Lucifer's waist.

"Fuck me, Lucifer. Fuck me please." Then a long, drawn out gasp as Lucifer's cock slid inside him. He stilled for a moment, letting Sam get used to his hard fullness. He drew back, and pushed forward hard, purposely avoiding Sam's prostate until he had a begging, pleading mess in his arms. He gripped Sam's hips, altered the angle and thrust again. 

Sam screamed, his nails digging into Lucifer's back. 

"Don't Sam. Don't... I..." Lucifer broke off and whined as Sam dragged nails down, up and back down again, leaving little nicks Lucifer's back. 

The Devil shook. He buried his face in Sam's neck and bit down as he fought for control. "Sam," he growled, a broken whisper. Sam paid him no heed and continued scratching him. "You'll make me lose control."

Sam didn't care. He really didn't. He _wanted_ him to lose control. Wanted to feel the sheer power of Lucifer, hard and real and fucking him _oh god yes there Lucifer_.

Lucifer had broken his skin with that bite and licked the blood from Sam's neck, body jerking erratically as the coppery metallic taste blossomed on his tongue. 

The tightened knot of need and want in Sam's spine burned liked liquid heat all the way down until it burst through his cock as he came. He clamped down around Lucifer and he cried out, thrusting once, twice, three times before biting Sam again as he came, coating Sam's insides with evidence of his lust.

Lucifer held Sam up on shaking legs, nuzzling him as they both relearned how to breath. _In. Out. In. Out._ He slowly withdrew, laughing at Sam's whine of disappointment. He drew Sam forward for a long kiss, hands rubbing over his body, smoothing along his ribs, ghosting over his hips. 

"Come on, bed," he nipped playfully at those lips, plump with lust and guided his worn out hunter to the bed, laying him on his front. 

"Lucifer?" Sam slurred. "What..?"

Cold oil made him jump and Lucifer laughed again, pressing a kiss into Sam's shoulder blades. "Relax, just relax." He rubbed across Sam's back, massaging all the kinks out. Down his spine in ways that made Sam stretch supine. Sam moaned, feeling his muscles unclench one at a time, his body doing as Lucifer's hands directed. 

Lips pressed on each bruise and mark Lucifer left on his skin and Sam shivered. It was sensual. Not quite sexual, not that, but like it _could_ be. If they both wanted it to be. Sam, at the moment at least, was quite content to have Lucifer's hands on him in such a manner.

When Lucifer pulled away and slid in beside him, Sam was too satiated to even more to face him. "I can heal you, if you're too sore," he offered softly, carding his hands through Sam's hair. 

"No, I'm fine," Sam murmured, snuggling close to Lucifer's warmth, snagging an arm around the archangel's waist. "I'm better than fine." 

"I can imagine," Lucifer kissed Sam once more and settled around him. "I love you, Sam."

And Sam thought about that for a moment and discovered that yes, yes he did to.

"I love you too, Lucifer."


End file.
